Siblings - Undertale's 4th Anniversary
by 28-characters-later
Summary: A few scenes of Frisk and Flowey just being siblings. isn't letting me update the notes at the start. the picture that goes with it on DA is called Water Balloon fight and is in the main gallery


**There's a pic that goes with this on my DA: 28CharactersLater**

* * *

"You sure you two will be alright?" Luna asked, as she pulled the small suitcase towards the door.

Frisk nodded. "It's only a few days, mom. We'll be fine!"

"Maybe we'll water the graveyard you call a garden," Flowey added.

Luna sighed, and yanked the door open. "Ha ha," she muttered.

"Aw we know you're too busy to do that much garden work," said Frisk.

"That's true, I am, "Luna said thoughtfully. "Well. Time to go. Be good!" With a final smile, she banged the suitcase through the doorframe. With a click, the latch caught.

The siblings walked over to the window, and watched their mother drive away in silence. Flowey finally spoke. "So we're ordering cake and pizza for dinner." Frisk snickered, but she didn't shoot the idea down either.

…

The next morning Frisk woke to the sound of the fire alarm going off.

Tripping out of bed and sprinting downstairs, she found Flowey just outside the kitchen door, looking in at billowing black smoke. Dashing inside, Frisk grabbed the fire-blanket and threw it over the burning bacon.

"Mom's gone for one night and you try to burn the house down?!" Frisk pulled a stool over to reach the fire alarm and turn it off.

"I didn't try! If I did the whole place woulda been in flames! Did that to Snowdin once – still kinda impressed by that…"

Climbing down from the stool, Frisk rubbed her temple. Her pacifism would have needed strength dealing with Flowey's antics had she known him back then. She then set aside the fire-blanket and tossed out the charcoal that was once bacon.

"Hey!"

"It was burnt black!" She took some fresh bacon from the fridge. "You're lucky you didn't set yourself on fire. Next time just wake me up."

"You hate it when I wake you up early." Though, that's never really stopped him before.

"I'd prefer that than my bro setting himself on fire!"

Flowey almost aww'd. Almost. Instead he snickered. "Gross."

Frying the new bacon, Frisk yawned and looked out the window. The grey of morning was brightening to a warm late summer day.

…

Later on, the two actually did head out to water their mom's desert. Flowey insisted on being in charge of the watering, claiming that Frisk was not capable of doing it right.

That was fine. Perfect even.

As Flowey held the nozzle of the hose with his roots, Frisk sneakily used a hand to squeeze a sharp kink in the green rubber tube. The water stopped.

Flowey shook it, trying to shake the stream into starting again. "Why'd it stop? What'd you do?"

Frisk shrugged. "Not me. Maybe something's clogged at your end?"

Flowey took the bait and peered into the small round opening. Frisk released the hose at that moment. Flowey gave a startled, gurgled shriek as the hose sprang back to life, nailing him right in the face. He tossed it aside, sputtering while Frisk fell over giggling.

"Well aren't you proud of yourself." Although he was glaring, a wide toothy grin was spreading across the flower's face. He shook his head, flicking water off while Frisk continued to laugh.

Finally her giggle fit died down. However before she was able to say anything, the hose was turned on her.

The human yipped. That water was freezing! Attempting to scramble away from the icy blast, Frisk only slipped in some mud.

Now it was Flowey's turn to giggle fit.

It was cut short when an armful of mud was dumped on him.

Digging himself free, Flowey grinned up at the girl, his face shifting to one of his more demonic ones; small red pupils gleaming with mischief. "Oh it's on now, Frisk!"

With a quick trip to the shed, the siblings armed themselves with muddy-water-balloon ammo.

Brown water and clumps of mud splattered the yard – and parts of the house – as the brutal water war turned into several hours of chaotic mess.

The battle was only interrupted by the jarring ring of the phone. Wrestling to be the first to answer, the ringer cut off, and the call went to voicemail.

"Hey kids, it's Mom. I'm actually going to be heading home early since some of the speakers for this conference were too ill to make it. I hope all is ok. I'll be back in a few hours." The phone beeped as the message ended.

Frisk and Flowey, both tangled on the floor in muddy vines, glanced at each other and then around their battlefield.

"Shit!" they both exclaimed.

"Hey don't swear!"

"You did too!"

Squirming free, the pair began rushing about, trying to tidy up the disaster. Outside was easy. All that needed was the hose to push the mud off the sidewalk and off any surrounding trees. It was inside that was the issue. Sure, drippy mess wasn't _everywhere_ but splatters and footprints of mud tracked through the house from multiple water-balloon restocks. Not to mention there _might_ have been one or two thrown while still inside…

Using two of his vines, Flowey pulled a mop across the floor while Frisk followed with a bucket of clean water. She used her feet to run a towel over the floor, drying it as they went.

After, while Frisk stood on a stool to wipe muck from the walls, Flowey searched the cupboards for stain-remover. Finding some bottles, he dragged them to the couch. When Frisk moved on to the sofa, Flowey perched by the window to be look-out. Frisk sprayed the one or two muddy areas, wiped, and hoped the damp patches wouldn't be noticed.

"Here! She's here!" Flowey called, climbing down from the window.

Frisk rushed to put the cleaning supplies away and then quickly change clothes. She scrambled back downstairs just as their mother swung open the door.

"Hey, Mom! Welcome home!" Flowey beamed with a forced extra bit of cheer.

"How was the thing?" Frisk joined in.

Luna raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "What are you two up to?"

"Nothing!" both responded rather fast.

"We're just glad you're back!" Frisk chirped.

"…Ok," Luna said, unconvinced. "Lemme unpack and then we can think about what to do for dinner." With that, Luna bumped her bag upstairs.

Both Frisk and Flowey sighed in relief. That was until Luna came back downstairs and entered the kitchen.

"Did you two start a fire?!"

"Shit, we forgot to clean up your cooking attempt!"

"Oops."

Two sets of eyes swivelled to their mom, with brows crinkled in concern. "We did try to be….independent…" Frisk started.

"Well, it's okay. Someone had the good sense to use the fire blanket! I guess I should be happy you were so responsible." Luna smiled.

"Exactly!" grinned Flowey. "We did great. Say… when's the next conference?"


End file.
